Two Of A Kind
by Angel Of Azarath
Summary: The Doctor and Raven had travelled when he left her in an alleyway back on Earth. That's when she meets the Titans (Think of the episode Go). He travelled on his own but then returns two years after. Will Raven go with him? Or has he lost her to the Titans?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hey! I have another story... I've updated Family Rivals so don't complain... I've started the next chapter of WDS but school works been getting on top of me so yeah... I'll probably update it in the Christmas break when I'll have full days instead of about two hours. By the way in this Raven is 19 just so you know... Enjoy!

It was a normal evening in Jump City. All was calm and peaceful, the town for once not plagued by any of its villains. Which is why the resident heroes, the Teen Titans, were at the local pizza shop, two of them arguing about what toppings they should get (The others had given up trying to shut them up and just waited for the argument to blow over.)

However in a run down alleyway nearby something very peculiar was happening. A strange noise had been heard by a resident of the area, which then was followed by a strange blue box, but it was locked.

It seemed to be a old fashioned telephone box though. The police had been called in and tried to force their was in.

After many failed attempts the police had not even made a dent in the strange box. This is when they had no choice but to call in the Teen Titans to see what they made of it.

When the Titans arrived (Pizzas bought and reserved.) They spent quite a while just looking at it, which was completely understandable.

Four of them had never seen anything quite like it. Yes, you read correctly. Four of them. One of them, just stood there wide eyed. Now she had seen this strange blue box before.

She had been inside it, even travelled in it. Which left her with just one question. Why was it here?

The Doctor... Was a curious man. He travelled through all of time and space with some companions.

He had been a witness to the beginning if time as well as the end. He had fought monsters that humans couldn't even begin to dream about. Well except perhaps one.

She wasn't completely human though. She was very similar to him actually. She had a great darkness within, and hid a dark secret. Due to this they had a mutual understanding and worked very well with each other.

In fact, it didn't take the Doctor long to realise that he loved this girl. He took her to places he had never taken anyone before, right to the edge of the universe.

But then, she was kidnapped. Taken away from him by his worst enemy's.

When he got her back he realised that his love for her made both of them vulnerable. So he took her back to Earth.

When he had taken her to The Library, he had secretly looked up America in the 21st century. He had discovered that she would join a team, and fight crime with them. There was no mention of him anywhere.

So he just left her on Earth, in a small city called Jump. He travelled around on his own for a while but his mind kept on thinking about the girl he cared for so much. The girl he had left behind.

So he went back to Earth, about two years after he had abandoned her there with only one thought on his mind. Raven.

"Raven. Raven? Raven!" The Teen Titans leader, Robin, shouted.

He had told the others to go on without him so he could see what was wrong with her. He had been watching her for ten minutes now and she had been stood perfectly still in the exact same spot for all of that time, unblinking. Just staring at the strange box.

If Robin didn't know Raven any better then he did, he would think she was dead. She did in fact look like she had seen a ghost.

He stood directly in front of her. No response. He clicked his fingers near to her ear, he waved his hand up and down in front of her. Nothing. Her eyes seemed to have clouded over and only portrayed one emotion: fear. It broke his heart to see her like this, Raven wasn't the kind of person to admit her fear no matter the consequences.

He began to panic. Since he was on his own he had no way of calling because he had left his communicator back at the tower (After the last fight with Plasmus, Cyborg had decided to upgrade them so none of his... Remains could destroy the software.) He couldn't just leave her either.

At night, this city was dangerous and most villains wouldn't stretch leniency to a unprotesting Titan. Kidnapping a Titan would bring all them a great sum of money. As well as an extremely long prison sentence when they were eventually caught.

In a last attempt he gently pulled down her hood and stroked her cheek. He pulled back quickly as it felt like his hand was on fire. Ravens eyes widened further as she dropped to her knees, shouting out a single word. "Doctor!"

His head shot up. He stopped dead.

The city, as he had walked around, was silent. Considering it was the middle of the day, the Doctor had found this rather odd until he saw what had happened.

About a week ago Slade had destroyed an entire acre of apartments, flats and houses. Apparently he had died in the explosion but the amount of casualties had been incredible.

Most people had moved into another city, for the time being until they could have a home again. There was only a few people that remained but villains had been ever present. That was why he was so shocked to her someone shout his name.

He recognised the voice immediately and had broke into a run to the direction it came from, coat whipping out behind him.

It led him to the alleyway he had left the Tardis. There he saw a boy with spikey black hair and a traffic light costume sat with his arm around someone. The Doctor knew it was a girl because of that way he had his arm around her; protectively.

He was saying something to her but the Doctor couldn't tell what exactly he was saying.

The Doctor couldn't see the girl at all but he guessed that she had seen the Tardis and got scared, it had happened before.

He slowly walked over to the pair and put his hand on the boys shoulder. "Is she ok?" He asked and the boy looked up.

He had a mask on to protect his eyes but that didn't surprise the Doctor. He caught a glimpse of the girl. Purple hair. Gray skin. Raven.

"I don't know. We got a call about that blue box but when we got here and she saw it... Well that's the thing. I don't know what happened to her but she wouldn't respond and then when I touched her, it felt like she was burning hot. Then she shouted 'Doctor' but she doesn't like doctors so I didn't understand." The boy said.

The Doctor crouched next to her.

"Raven, it's me. I'm back. Everything's going to be fine." He said.

Her eyes began to turn to normal then the next thing he knew she had her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her, slowly rocking her back and forth until her muffled crying stopped.

The boy had crouched down, and was glaring at the Doctor. "Who are you and how the hell did you do that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I'm a 13 year old high school student. I've been doing my exams but now almost all are over :). I've had time to start off some new chapters for all my stories (On my profile and my shared account.)but this was finished first. Thanks to Aronpuma for reviewing. I really appreciate it, I've included Jack in this for you, hope he's flirty enough for you. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, I think. Well, if you don't include my One Shot... Oh well. Enjoy.**

"Well... That's a good question. John Smith, International Demon Doctor. I heard about Raven not feeling well and I got here as soon as I could. So who are you?" The man said whilst holding up some plain paper. Robin looked at him.

"That papers blank. So who are you really?" He said. The man looked at the paper with confusion and then he sighed.

"Finally a lie too big. Well I'm the Doctor. I'm just going to take Raven somewhere. We'll be back soon." The 'Doctor' as he called himself said.

The man then proceeded to stand up, holding Raven bridal style. She didn't complain, just laid there with her head buried into his shoulder.

Robin just stood there watching this strange man take his best friend away.

The Doctor got to the box then turned back round. "Well are you coming or not. I don't have three arms you'll need to carry Raven so I can open the Tardis," Robin froze. "Hurry up, let's not wait until the end of humanity. I've seen that actually, the last ever human was horrible. Tried to kill me for compensation so she could get flattened again. Imagine. Anyway hurry up! Allons-y!" The Doctor shouted in a rush.

Robin walked over and took Raven out of his arms, cradling her to his chest. She was unconscious for some reason, maybe the power in the emotions that she had let go of.

He looked up to see the boxes door wide open. "After you." The Doctor said gesturing for Robin to enter. Robin looked back at him.

"How are we all going to fit in there? It's tiny." He said, and he regretted saying it when the Doctor started laughing. It was tiny, there was no doubt about that.

"Trust me, it's bigger then it looks. Get in now." He said and then disappeared through the door. Robin debated but then sighed and walked in. The first thing that he thought was the first thing he spoke aloud.

"It's bigger on the inside!" He said looking round. The Doctor chuckled and gestured for Robin to follow him.

The Doctor led him down several corridors until he cane to a dead end with a black door. He turned the handle and opened it to reveal a room that was identical to Ravens back at the Tower.

Robin walked in slowly and laid her down carefully on the bed. He pulled the sheets over and gently moved a stray strand of hair out of her face. He looked around the room now it was a bit lighter to see the Doctor looking through a pile of books. He picked one up and flicked through it. He sighed then closed it and put it back down.

"Come on then. She probably won't wake up for a few hours and she'll know where to find us." He said, already walking out of the door. When he had turned the corner Robin walked over to the book and opened it. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't what he saw.

Hundreds of newspaper clippings, all older then Robin could tell. But that wasn't the thing that shocked him. Every single one had a picture with both the Doctor and Raven on like they were from that era. Robin flicked through, shocked.

On every single one Raven was smiling. They were in Victorian London, they danced with the native Americans, and the most shocking thing was that they stopped some metal men in the future. How was that even possible.

The year said 3092, over 1000 years in the future. No one lived that long did they? He heard footsteps and quickly put the book back and sat on the edge of the bed so it seemed as though he was watching Raven.

"Are you coming or not? She'll kill you if you're there when she wakes up." He said, near enough dragging Robin out the room. He closed the door and Robin watched as lots of chains appeared.

"How will she get out if they're there?" Robin asked. The Doctor chuckled and continued dragging Robin away.

"They're going to disappear when you're not there. The Tardis will get rid of them as soon as she wakes up." The Doctor explained dragging Robin into the control room.  
"What is the Tardis?" Robin said.

"Why the Tardis is the thing that you are stood in right now! Time and relative dimensions in space. I've travelled around the whole universe in her. So where to go next, oh here's an idea! Why don't we let the Tardis decide? She'll be all excited in her circuits knowing that Rae's back so she can take us somewhere! Oh you're absolutely brilliant, wait. What's your name again?" The Doctor said all at once. It took Robins mind several seconds to process what he said.

"Um... I'm Robin. What do you mean, that the Tardis will be excited? Is it... Alive? And are you saying that we could go anywhere?" Robin said, beginning to get excited. The Doctor grinned at him.

"Well Robin, the Tardis is a living thing as much as you and me. More you probably then me. She can take us anywhere, presuming you want to stay with me and Raven?" The Doctor said, already knowing the answer.

Robin simply nodded and the Doctor set the Tardis to send them where ever she wanted to while nearby Raven had just woke up and realising where she was, had already begun running down the corridors to the man who had changed her life, as well as wondering if Robin was there too.

When she got there, she wasn't disappointed. She watched them for several seconds, glad that they seemed to get along. If there was friction it would her life a lot lot harder.  
"So Doctor," she said, scaring both of them out of their excitement "where to next?" She finished, smirking. The Doctor just ran over and twirled her in the air.

"Where ever the Tardis wants to go." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Was that a good idea or were you that excited you just pushed whatever button you could?" She said, a smile tugging at her face. She knew that the Doctor became reckless in the Tardis when he was excited.

Someone coughed and the Doctor put her down. Robin was there. She ran over and hugged him.

"Glad you decided to grace us with your presence you highness." He said, smirking. He hugged her back and for that moment everything was perfect. Until of course, Raven's powers spiralled out of control, sending a minor explosion out around the Tardis and the Doctor flying. Raven blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry." She said. The Doctor just laughed as he pulled himself back onto his feet.  
"No harm done, well I might have a bruised back for a week or so but were all happy. Robins happy. Ravens happy. Tardis is happy. I'm happy. All happy. Allons-y!" The Doctor said, his voice getting faster with every word until Robin couldn't even decipher what he was saying any more.

Raven looked at his confused expression and laughed. Even after a few months with the Doctor she could only just tell what he was saying. She remembered her first journey in the Tardis.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"So Raven, where to first? How about new new new new new new new new new new new new new new New Earth? Or 1,000,000 BC? Or do you want to ride the Titanic. Not the one that was a boat. No, this one is far into outer space, very posh. Yeah, I had to wear a suit to get in. The amount of looks I got for wearing converse. Imagine. So! Back to the subject at hand although not literally. I lost a hand, a long time ago. It's over there a a glass container thingy. I'm rambling again aren't I? Stay on subject Doctor! So where do you want to go?" The Doctor said, getting more excited with every second. After all, he didn't get a new companion every day. _

_Raven just stood there. She was still getting over the fact that the Tardis was bigger on the inside and she was now certain that the Doctor was speaking another language._

_"Um... You choose?" She said. After all,what else could she say? He stopped moving and looked at her._

_"Did you hear any of that?" He asked, amusement obvious in his voice._

_"No." She replied. He laughed and began pushing some buttons on the Tardis._

_"I'll choose then, I have a good idea." He said as he sent the Tardis to Raxacoricofallapatorius."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

The Tardis engine started up and they began to move to where ever in the universe that Tardis wanted them to go.

When they had finally stopped the Doctor ran over to the door, opened and leaped out. Raven and Robin soon followed and took in their new surroundings.

They seemed to be in a large room filled with computers, and a metal frame connected to lots of wires. The Doctor froze and Raven felt an enormous wave of sadness coming off of him.

"Doctor!" Someone shouted. A man appeared. He stopped when he saw them.

"Jack." The Doctor said, walking towards him. He hugged him while the man just stood there, appearing to be in shock. He shook off the feeling and hugged him back.

"Doctor, who is that?" Raven asked, worried. She knew the Doctor had a habit of meeting up with people but she wondered why the Tardis had brought them to this particular area. The Doctor pulled away and looked at both of the teenagers.

"Raven, Robin. This is Captain Jack Harness. One of the bravest men I have ever met. Jack this is Raven and Robin." The Doctor said, pointing at them as he spoke their names.

Jack walked forward and shook Robins hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," he took Ravens hand and kissed it. "Both of you." He winked at Raven causing her to blush. Robin raised an eyebrow where as the Doctor walked forward and moved Jack away from her.

"Okay Jack. No need to flirt with her." He said, causing Raven to blush even more.

"I was just saying hello." Jack said while staring at Raven, who was looking down at the floor.

"For you that means flirting. Don't listen Raven." Doctor said. He began walking to the Tardis and walked in. Raven and Robin followed, while Jack stood there; unsure of what exactly to do. "Are you coming or not?" The Doctors head popped back into view and Jack ran towards the door, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"So, now we have a team, well sort of, where to go?" The Doctor said, looking at his new temporary family.

Jack was staring at Raven, Robin was glaring at Jack and Raven was sat down, staring into space. "Guys?" He repeated. Still nothing.

He picked up the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the roof, causing it to send out a high pitched noise.

When three pairs of eyes were on him he turned it off. "Thank you. Now where are we going?" He asked.

Raven stood up, walked to the main console and began pushing buttons. Soon the Tardis was travelling through time to the destination designated. "Well, that's one way to agree." He muttered, sighing.

"So your a head strong girl. I can see us getting on well. If you don't mind guns." Jack said. Raven looked uncertainly at the Doctor.

"Is he always going to be like this?"

"Apparently so. You'll either have to get used to it or just punch him with your powers until he shuts up. I'm good either way." The Doctor winked at Jack.

"What do you mean? What powers?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded at Raven and she lifted Jack up about five metres. "Okay, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say she isn't completely human." He said, sighing.

"Give the boy a prize. You can let him down now Raven." The Doctor said. Raven lowered him and released him. He walked off, muttering as he did. The three laughed. "He'll be back. If he doesn't get lost first anyway."

As if on cue a shout could be heard that sounded a lot like a cry for help.  
"Should we go and find him?" Robin asked, smiling. Raven laughed and the three set off to find Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Happy new year :) I hope you all had a good end to last year and a good beginning to this year. I'm going to update my other stories soon but here you go :)**

"Help! Doctor? Raven? Robin? Can anybody hear me?" Jack shouted, over and over again but it came to no use. There was no sign of anyone coming to help him get back to the console room.

He kept walking, down the endless corridors until he came to a small black door. Wanting to go somewhere that looked reasonably safe, he opened the door and peered inside.

At first the gothic decor creeped him out a little but as his eyes got used to the darkness and he could make out what and where everything was he realised that it wasn't as bad as he first thought.

He walked in, silently closing the door behind him. He walked in careful not to step on anything or touch anything. He stopped when he came to the bed. He sat on the edge and looked around.

It was then, he saw a small hand held mirror. Curiosity got the better of him as he reached out to grab it.

The moment he touched it, it felt as though his entire body had been ignited in Hell fire. He snatched his hand back and stared in pure, unadulterated horror as a giant hand reached out of the miniature mirror and grabbed him. He shouted one last desperate plea before he was pulled into the mirror and vanished...

The last shout didn't go unnoticed by the other three as they began running to where they believed it was. Thee was no sign of Jack anywhere. Raven sat down in the lotus position and began floating. "Um, Rae?" Robin said uncertainly. She opened one eye.

"What?" It came out with a bit more venom then she meant it to but it was too late to take it back.

"Raven what are you doing?" The Doctor interrupted. She sighed and carefully lowered herself down to the ground.

"I'm going to try and make physic contact with Jack by releasing my soul self around the Tardis. If that doesn't work then I have no idea where he is." She explained quickly.

Robin and the Doctor exchanged a nervous glance but didn't comment. They watched in awe as Raven's soul left her body and flew down the corridor, it's aura leaving behind a majestic trail.

"Absolutely beautiful. You know, not many people even Azarathians can release their soul from their body and live to tell the tale." The Doctor said, pride hinting in his tone. Robin smiled.

"She did it to me once. She saved my life in a way I guess." The Doctor looked at Robins face and smiled.

He then frowned as the Tardis seemed to shake ever so slightly. "From your face that isn't meant to happen."

Robin saw the Doctor's worried face and then looked as Ravens body seemed to glow a faint red colour. Her cloak changed to a deep red colour and instead of two glowing white eyes there was four crimson eyes.

Ravens soul had returned by now and was flying around the corner. They backed away slowly and watched as her soul self tried to return to her body.

They watched in horror as she lifted her arm and sent out some of her powers to block it from returning. The giant bird then proceeded to enter the Doctors mind to hide from the demonic body that had previously torn some of it apart.

The Doctor stumbled back at the impact but shook it off and grabbed Robins arm.  
"We need to get to her room now!" Was all he said.

Ravens body was still floating in a meditational position but the eyes were open and seemed to be staring deep into their souls.

They slowly walked away but stopped when there was a shout. The body instantly turned its head towards them properly and got onto its feet. They began to run but the black aura stopped the from getting around the corner.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

"Jack must have found Ravens mirror. In the Tardis the magic she uses to keep Rage in check is weaker so he must have released her when Raven's soul was searching for him. Since she wasn't occupying the body Rage has taken it for herself which is why Raven's soul is currently residing in me. If we don't hurry up then she's going to die."

The Doctor groaned in pain, and stumbled again. "How do we get past the wall?"

"Distract her."

"How?"

"No idea. Try anything."

The Doctor watched as Robin walked over to Raven. She moved onto her feet and just stood there, her four eyes baring into his soul. Her aura was surrounding her hands in case he was stupid enough to attack but no one expected what happened next, even Robin wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

He reached out his hand to her cheek and brought her face to his. His lips brushed against hers and the Doctor just stood there, stunned. Robin pulled back slightly and then pressed his lips firmly on hers.

Everything was still for a few moments before Raven pulled back. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

She closed her four eyes and slid down the wall until she had her head on her knees.

The Doctor yelled out in pain as he fell to his knees, Ravens soul leaving him to return to her own body. "Well. That's one way to shock someone." The Doctor said.

Raven looked up as her four eyes transformed back into two. Tears streaked down her face, as she carefully stood up.

She gave Robin a wary look before running down the corridor.

"Raven! Come back!" Robin shouted as he ran after her.

"Robin don't. You'll just get lost... Like you probably are now." The Doctor said, but it was too late. He was stuck on his own with the others God knows where.

Robin ran down the corridors. After ten minutes of running he knew that he had to stop and take a breather.

When his breathing had resumed a calm pace he walked down a few more corridors and found himself facing Ravens room.

He walked in and went straight to the mirror. He closed his eyes as the hand reached out to grab him and dragged him into Nevermore.


End file.
